Lulu
}} Abilities }} magic damage with each bolt to the first enemy it hits, for a maximum of }} magic damage per basic attack. |description2 = Casting on an ally transfers Pix's help to them for the duration. |targeting='Pix, Faerie Companion' is a passive ability that fires three projectiles towards Lulu's target whenever she makes a basic attack. These are targeted but can be blocked by enemies in the way. * Leash Range: 2000 |spelleffects=false |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |onhiteffects=Does not apply on-hit effects. |spellshield=Will not block the damage. |additional= * Pix, Faerie Companion will only fire with basic attacks and will not fire with abilities that proc on-hit effects like , , , , , etc. * Pix, Faerie Companion fires from Pix's location, not the location of the unit Pix is following. * Pix does not assist attacks on structures. * At 2.000 attack speed Pix will fire an endless stream of bolts. at 2.001 attack speed Pix will not be able to match the speed and will start to lose bolts. *As Help, Pix! lasts 6 second on an ally, with 2.000 AS the maximum number of attacks during the duration (without attack timer resets) is 12. Thus, the total possible damage Pix can deal in this way is magic damage. * Pix, Faerie Companion's damage is counted towards the unit Pix is following, as such, it will count as an ally's damage if he is following an ally and it counts as Lulu's damage if Pix is following her or attached to an enemy unit. * Pix cannot be targeted in any way though there is a bug that happens under unknown circumstances that allows for pix to be targeted. * Pix, Faerie Companion acts in different ways with effects that would prevent basic attack damage: ** If the allied champion Pix is following is blinded, Pix and the champion will both miss. ** will only parry or block one attack, either the allied champion's or one of Pix's depending on when it was activated. *** will not block any bolt as they deal magic damage, while the basic attacks that caused Pix to fire can be potentially blocked ** will dodge all of Pix's attacks along with those of the allied champion he's following. |video=Lulu IVideo }} Lulu and each fire a magic bolt towards the target point, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through and them by 80%, decaying over a short duration. Enemies are only affected by one bolt. |leveling = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 925 |targeting='Glitterlance' is a dual pass-through linear skillshot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and slow. |additional= * Glitterlance shoots two bolts, one from Lulu and the other from wherever Pix is when the spell is cast. ** Moving the cursor towards Lulu when targeting will cause the two bolts to cross fire, while moving the cursor away from Lulu will cause the bolts to fire towards the same point. * Enemies can only be damaged by one bolt. However, they can be affected by the slow of both, refreshing the duration if they hit in succession. ** If an enemy is hit by both bolts, the slow does not stack. * While Glitterlance pops spell shield, the target is still able to be damaged and slowed by the second bolt, if the conditions are right, after negating the first with a spell shield. |pet= |video=Lulu QVideo }} Lulu casts erratic magic upon the target champion, giving them 30% bonus movement speed for the next few seconds if they are an ally, or them and them by 60 for a shorter duration if they are an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting='Whimsy' is a single targeted ability that can be cast on allies or enemies. |damagetype= |projectile=true |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the polymorph. |additional= * Whimsy can interrupt channeled abilities when used on enemy players. * Whimsy's polymorph particle changes with her skin: ** turns her target into a squill, a two-tailed animal. ** turns her target into a cupcake. ** turns her target into a black cat. ** turns her target into a baby dragon stuck in an egg. ** turns her target into a snowman. |pet= |video=Lulu WVideo }} Lulu sends to the target unit, shielding them for up to 6 seconds if they are an allied champion, or dealing magic damage to her target and granting of them for 4 seconds if they are an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting='Help, Pix!' is a targeted ability that can be cast on either an allied or an enemy champion or minion. |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and vision, but Pix will still follow the target. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Pix will respect his maximum leash and return to Lulu if her target moves 2000 units away from her. * Pix is independent from the absorption shield when cast on an ally and he will continue to assist the target's attacks even if the shield breaks. ** Likewise, the absorption shield will persist for the full effect even if the ally target leaves Pix's leash range. * While Pix is away from Lulu, his bolt from will fire from his location toward the cursor. ** Doing so can extend the range of Glitterlance to be much larger than it normally is. |pet= |video=Lulu EVideo }} Lulu enlarges the target allied champion for 7 seconds, enemies around the them for seconds, giving her target for the duration, and causing them to all nearby enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting='Wild Growth' is a targeted ability that grants the target bonus health and an aura. |spelleffects=hide |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype= |additional= * There is a size limit to how large champions can grow. Contrary to popular belief, using it on a with 6 stacks with a Greater Relic buff will not increase the size significantly. ** Wild Growth's size increase will extend range. * Wild Growth's health restoration is not reduced by the Grievous Wounds debuff. * Wild Growth's health restoration will retain when the ability's duration ends. * Wild Growth's knockup component will pop spell shields. * Wild Growth's aura is a persistent slow, keeping enemies slowed for as long as they remain in range. ** Slows will linger for seconds after leaving the marked area. |video=Lulu RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline * **Cooldown is seconds instead of seconds. References cs:Lulu de:Lulu es:Lulu fr:Lulu pl:Lulu pt-br:Lulu ru:Lulu zh:璐璐 Category:Map specific balancing Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Support champion Category:Mage champion Category:Polymorph champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion